


"There's no place like H̷͈̝̠̲̥̑̾̑O̦̗̗̣ͣ̽͛̀͟M̺̥͌̄͒͛ͯ̑̀͜Ę̗͚ͭ̔̅ͨ͆̑̂̎̓͢"

by TheMadNoodler



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, F/F, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadNoodler/pseuds/TheMadNoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been wanting to get this off my chest for a while now! So here we are; my first Willdip fic. Note that there will NOT be a threesome. There will be no Billcest whatsoever so sorry to disappoint! This is going to be my second multichapter fic I'll be writing. You can check out my first one here:<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3701779/chapters/8191481">Redo</a></p><p>In the meantime, enjoy! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: First Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to get this off my chest for a while now! So here we are; my first Willdip fic. Note that there will NOT be a threesome. There will be no Billcest whatsoever so sorry to disappoint! This is going to be my second multichapter fic I'll be writing. You can check out my first one here:  
> [Redo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3701779/chapters/8191481)
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!

_Shattered fragments._

 

_Glowing eyes._

 

 _A piercing scream_ _,_ _and_ _then_

 

 _Brambles in his hair_ _and tree roots lacing around his ankles. Rocks being mercilessly flung at his_ _retreating back._

 

_“COME BACK HERE!”_

 

 _Then_ _,_ _a scorching pain_ _in his right leg that sends him sprawling to the ground._

 

 _“YOU’RE DEAD_ _,_ _DO YOU_ _HEAR ME?”_

 

_The scream is enough to get him up and running again. Tears blur his vision and his sobs fill his ears._

 

_I want out. I want out. I want outIwantoutIwantoutIwantoutletmeoutletmeoutoutoutoutoutoutout_

 

_LET ME OUT_

 

~~~

 

Dipper awoke to a horrendous banging downstairs. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he peeled Bill away from his body and sat up, a frown crossing his features when the banging ensued. _Ok, so it’s not a_ _dream after all._

 

Looking at the clock beside him, his frown deepened as the faint red glow alerted him to the ungodly hour of 4 AM. He climbed out of bed and grabbed the bedazzled baseball bat -a gift from Mabel for his birthday- from his bedside and crept downstairs.The banging stopped as he neared the door, and he froze, cocking his head for any further noise. When none came, he slowly peered over the bottom of the window.

 

And saw nothing.

 

 _Wow_ _,_ _what a surprise. It’s pitch black in and_ _outside and what am I expecting? A fucking beacon?_ Deciding to take the risk, he cracked open the door just a fraction and squinted out into the darkness. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his leg and, with a bloodcurdling scream,Dipper leapt back, swinging his bat about wildly.

 

“...Help…please…”

 

Attempting to get his racing heart to come back into his chest, Dipper eyed the hand warily, his bat held out protectively in front of him. Upstairs came the noise of his family stirring.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Please…”

 

“I asked who you were!”

 

“Dipper?” Came Mabel’s sleepy, albeit concerned voice. “I heard you scream. What’s going on?” She entered the shop, but stopped when she saw her brother with bat in hand and an unidentified figure lying on their porch. “Dipper, who’s that?!”

 

“I won’t ask you again! Tell me, or el-Bill?” 

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Bill chuckled, peering at the still figure. “An intrepid robber? A cunning mass murderer? Maybe even the author of the journals himself!” He approached the figure, despite Dipper’s furious whisper not to. Using his foot, he nudged the figure’s head and narrowed his eyes, the room lighting up as he snapped his fingers. Bill almost gasped. _Almost._

 

“Who is it, Bill?” Mabel called.

 

“It’s…me.”

 

“What?” Chorused Mabel and Dipper. “What do you mean?”

 

“See for yourself.” Bill said, none too gently rolling over the prone figure. This time, Mabel gasped while Dipper gaped. It really was Bill except…bluer. Blue hair and blue clothes as opposed to Bill’s garish yellow.

 

“How is this even possible?” Dipper asked, running his hand through his unruly hair.

 

“Well, why don’t we ask him?” Bill said, and began kicking at the other man. “Hey! You! Wake up! We got questions for ya!”

 

“Bill, stop it!” Mabel chastised, running over and halting Bill’s offensive leg. “Oh my God… is that blood?” Only in the light did Dipper realise what those dark pools had been. The blue Bill was bleeding profusely from his leg, and his hair had been dyed red. “Dipper, quick! Help me carry him to the kitchen table. You help too, Bill.”

 

“What?!” Bill’s protest died in his mouth when he was met with Mabel’s deathly glare, and he sighed. “Fine.” With a snap of his fingers,the body was carelessly lifted in the air, the blood dripping from it like a bloody raincloud. Mabel shuddered at the sight and shot another glare at Bill’s back, but it went unnoticed. Casually dropping the body on the table, he glanced back at Mabel and offered her a sickeningly sweet smile which she returned with a frown.

 

“Thank you. Now, Dipper, go get me the first aid kit, my sewing cut and my Mabel juice lollipops.”

 

“You made lollipops out of your own juice?”

 

“DON’T QUESTION ME, BRO-BRO. JUST DO IT. AND MAKE HASTE.”

 

“All right! Geez.” He ran upstairs to grab the first two, then raced back down again,only to find that both Mabel and Bill now had the stick ends of what presumably was the lollipops protruding from their mouths.

 

“Really, Bill?”

 

“What can I say, kid? They’re pretty sweet. Want a lick?”With that, his unnaturally long tongue slithered out from his mouth, the lollipop in its slick grip. Dipper scrunched up his nose and quickly shook his head. Bill shrugged.“Your loss.”

 

“I’m sure. Anyway, here’s the stuff you asked for, Mabel. So how long is it going to take you to patch him up? Should we even patch him up? We don’t know who or what he is. What if he really is a mass murderer? Or a burglar? Or something worse? What if he’s just tricking us to help him, and when he wakes up, he’s going to go all nuts and shit and kill everyone? What if-”

 

“Whoa, Dipper. Whoa. First of all, you need to calm down and stop letting Bill put all these funny ideas in your head.” She shot a look at Bill then, who merely grinned in response. “Second, of course we’re going to help him! I don’t care if he’s a dammed demon or what; if someone’s hurt, you need to help them, always. Third, I need some space to work on this. I don’t want you breathing down my neck the whole time and acting all cray cray with your questions. So out! Shoo! The both of you.”

 

“Wait! Let me at least first check his pockets. I don’t want him to try anything on you if I’m going to leave you alone. Gotta make sure he’s not armed.”

 

“Oh my G _od_ _,_ he’s bleeding to death and could barely lift a finger, let alone tackle me. Wha- what’re you doing? Stop touching him! Out! Just get out! DIPPER! I. SAID. OUT!” And with a forceful shove, she expelled the two men from the room and slammed the door shut behind her. The click of the lock could be heard moments later.

 

“So. You want me to warp the door away?”

 

Dipper sighed. “No, it’s fine. I guess I am being too paranoid. I mean, looking at the guy, he does seem pretty harmless. I just… I nearly lost her once, and the thought of leaving her alone again is just…” Dipper trailed off, ending it with another sigh. Fingers tugged playfully at his hair and he glanced over to meet Bill’s golden eyes.

 

“Hey, you’re in the presence of an omnipresent demon here.He won’t be able to lay a finger on her while I’m around. So don’t worry, alright kid? You’ll get frown lines.” Dipper offered Bill a grateful smile and rested his head against Bill’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Anytime, Pine Tree.”

 

They moved to the couch and Dipper resumed to leaning his head on Bill’s shoulder, briefly complaining that it was too boney.

 

“So why don’t you stop putting your head there?”

 

“Nah.” A comfortable silence settled between them, and it wasn’t long before Dipper had drifted off to sleep. With a small smile, Bill put his arm around Dipper’s waist and rested his own head on the unruly mop of hair.

 

The two stayed like that for another hour until Mabel came out, both kits in hand. She raised an eyebrow at Bill when he turned and smiled at her.

 

“It’s good that he’s sleeping. That way, he can’t bug anybody for once and keep the guy from healing in peace. It’s incredible how he’s alive, judging by the extent of the damage. Now, you two stay here while I change out of this gross sweater. _Don’t_ touch him.” She narrowed her eyes at Bill while directing two fingers between him and her eyes.

 

“You got it, Shooting Star! I won’t lay a single finger on his head!” Mabel ascended the stairs, still narrowing her eyes at Bill. As soon as she was gone, Bill began jolting Dipper awake, despite the fact he was enjoying this particular moment. “Kid, come on, wake up!”

 

“Wa-what time is it Bill?”

 

“It’s time to put that addled think pan of yours to work! Let’s go investigate me!”

 

Dipper wasn’t surprised to see that Mabel had done a fantastic job of patching up the guy. Then again, she did stitch Bill up all the time. The man was lain out across the table, his legs dangling off the edge and his arms by his sides. It unnerved Dipper how he looked uncannily like a corpse.

 

Pushing past the shivers, he cautiously approached the other Bill, eyes flicking furiously back and forth to check for any immediate movements. When none ensued, he began patting down the other man, fingering pockets and under sleeves. 

 

“Hello! What’s this?” Bill pulled back the tall white shirt collar to reveal a shackle encircling the man’s neck. Dipper was immediately flooded with fear. _He really is a criminal._

“We need to hand him over to the police! Ah, where did I put my phone? Oh my God, Bill, you were right!He is a killer, we’re all going to get stabbed!”

 

“Calm down, kid! This isn’t your average shackle. Come look.” When Bill touched the shackle, it was immediately lit up with blue runes, ones that Bill explained as binding runes. “Wow, this is some powerful stuff, too! Oh! How interesting.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s pretty similar to Gideon’s signature magic.”

 

“It's Gideon's?”

 

“I said it’s _similar_. It’s too powerful to be Gideon’s, though. I can’t place the signature. I must say I’m impressed! To think they could hide their signature from me. Looks like we’ll have to do it  the insipid way.”

 

“Which is…?” Flicking his wrist, Bill made a bucket of water appear right over the man and, with a wink to Dipper, he tipped it over. The man awoke with a gasp, coughing and spluttering, his eyes screwed tight. Dipper gasped when they opened. Where his right eye was supposed to be, there was merely an empty socket. When the two figures finally registered in the man’s brain, he immediately scrambled back and crashed right onto the floor. Unfazed, he continued to crawl backwards, his eye wide with fear.

 

“Hey! Where do you think _you’re_ going?”Cackling, Bill advanced over the man, who recoiled and shrunk into himself under Bill’s looming shadow. “We just want to ask you something.”

 

“Bill!” All heads turned to the voice in the doorway that coincidentally, belonged to Mabel. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Relax, Shooting Star. I just want to ask our friend here some questions, is all.” Mabel stormed over, shooting a glare at Dipper as she passed him and pushed past Bill. The man whimpered and tears spilt down his cheeks as he covered himself with his hands.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, oh God, I’m sorry, please don’t kill me.I’m so sorry, I won’t ever run away again please please _plea_ -”

 

“Whoa, slow down there! No one’s killing anybody. It’s all right! Don’t be scared.” The man peered up from behind his arms and, seeing Mabel’s smiling face, slowly lowered them. She reached out her hand for him to take. He stared at them incredulously for several moments before looking back up at her and taking her hand. Her smile widened and she helped pull him up, only for his knee to give way and he fell on Mabel. She was shocked at how light he was and shot another glare at Bill, who rolled his eyes as she led the man towards the table, gently sitting him down and taking a seat next to himherself.

 

“Please be careful! I just got done patching you up, and I don’t want you to hurt yourself even more!” She smiled when he mumbled an apology. “I’m Mabel, by the way. The curmudgeon version of me is my brother Dipper, and the brusque one over there is Bill. What’s your name?”

 

“My name is Will.” He said after some hesitation.

 

“Nice to meet you, Will. Where’re you from?”

 

“I'm from Gravity Falls.” A hint of a frown crossed Mabel’s face before it was chased away by a smile.

 

“Skip the pleasantries, Mabel. Don’t treat him like he’s another customer come in for a chat. He’s got a shackle around his neck, Mabel.Who are you? Why did you come here? What do you want with us?”

 

“I-I-I-” 

 

“Dipper!” Mabel chastised as Will began to whimper. “Hey, it’s ok! Don’t cry.” As she reached out a hand to comfort him, he flinched away and began to cry. The twins exchanged looks of surprise before Mabel retracted her hand. “Just ignore him, ok? Hey, look at me. Please don’t cry, or you’ll make me cry too! I’m very emotional, you know.” As he looked up, she flashed him a reassuring smile and his sobs slowly died away. “I’m sure you’re not a bad guy, despite what my brother says, but I am concerned about your health. I need to know how you got all these injuries so I can help treat them better, ok?”

 

“If you try anything, I will  _not_ hesitate to blow you off the face of the Earth. _Got it_ _,_ wimpy?”

 

“Bill!”

 

“I-I-I…don’t remember. I really don’t!” Will urged when Bill snorted in disbelief. “All I remember is two... _things_ chasing me and threatening to kill me once they got their hands on me. I was so scared, I just ran. All of a sudden, there was a blinding light, and then…Anything before and after that…I can’t remember."

 

“Do you really expect us to believe that?”

 

“I don’t know, Dipper…It sounds pretty believable to me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Hear me out! You know how weird things can get here in Gravity Falls. Is it really so surprising that he was being chased by something? And the lights he was talking about. It sounds a lot like he got hit by car. It would explain the broken leg.”

 

“Surely the driver would’ve stopped to help!”

 

“It was raining pretty hard last night. I wouldn’t be surprised if he mistook Will here for a deer or a bear or man-eating dragon or something.”

 

“I still don’t trust him.”

 

“Well, I do! Don’t you trust me?”

 

“Of course I do!”

 

“Then trust him, too.” Dipper hesitated and glanced at Will who sat looking wet and dejected on the chair. When he lifted up his gaze, Dipper flinched from the depth of those blue eyes. Filled with so much sadness and pain.

 

“How do you explain him looking like Bill, then?”

 

“I, uh…” And that was when a horrific thought crossed his mind. _What if the shape_ _shifter escaped?_

 

“Mabel, get back!”

 

“What? Hey! Dipper!” She yelped as he sharply pulled her away and behind him. “What’s the matter?”

 

“When was the last time we checked on the shape shifter?” Mabel stilled behind him.

 

“He’s not the shape shifter.”

 

“Bill? How do you know?” Wordlessly, Bill approached Will, who recoiled and cast his gaze to the ground. He leaned over, getting uncomfortably close into Will’s face. A faint glow alerted Dipper to Bill’s use of his powers.

 

“How did you get here?” 

 

“L-like I said… I don’t re-”

 

“Lie to my face one more time, and I’ll rip out your tongue. Now try again.” Will whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes. “I said, _try again_.” Will screwed his eyes shut and swallowed hard before speaking.

 

“I-I don’t know.” Bill narrowed his eyes.

 

“I warned you.” He reached towards Will’s mouth.

 

“Wait! I really don’t know! Please! I was running!” Bill stopped.

 

“Go on.”

 

“I-I was running f-from…”

 

“Yes?”

 

Will’s gaze fall on the twins. “From them.”

 

“What?”

 

“B-but, I don’t know why they’re here! Mr. Gideon and Ms. Pacifica should be here!”

 

“Gideon? And Pacifica? What’re you talking about?”

 

“They live here. Y-you two should be back at the tent… Why’re you here!”

 

“We live here!”

 

“That’s impossible! You live at the Tent of Telepathy with your great uncle!”

 

“No, we live _here_ with our _Grunkle Stan_. Gideon lives at the tent and Pacifica lives at the Northwest Mansion.”

 

“No… I don’t understand…”

 

“Forget about this housing crap.” Bill said. “Get back to your story. You were running from Pine Tree and Shooting Star.”

 

“Who? Oh, Mistress and Master Pines.”

 

“Yes, _Pine Tree_ and _Shooting_ _Sta_ r.”

 

“I-I was running from them because I had…” Will swallowed.“I had infuriated Mistress Pines after I had smashed her orb. I didn’t mean to! I-I… I was just upset after Master Pines, he… Regardless, the two chased after me, and I managed to get away.” A realisation hit him and he rolled up his trouser leg, hissing as it brushed over his wound. The wound itself was a harrowing burn, the skin bumpy and leaking pus. Tendrils fanned out around thewound, like cracks in his skin.

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“It wasn’t like that before!”

 

“Oh no… I’ve seen this… It was M-mistress’ fatally poisonous bolt.”

 

“You…you’re going to die?”

 

“No. It’ll just render me immobile for the time being while it heals.”

 

“Wait…You said it was fatal. So why won’t  _you_ die from it?”

 

“Because he’s a demon.” Will glanced away from Bill, staring at the floor once more while the twins stared at him.

 

“I guess that makes sense.”

 

“Continue with the story.”

 

“That’s about it. Last I remember was just wanting to get out of the mess. Next thing I know is I end up here on your table.”

 

“What? You can’t just end up on our doorstep and not know about it.”

 

“But I don’t.”

 

“This doesn’t make sense.” Dipper pulled away from Mabel and began pacing. He pulled out his journal four and flipped through it, only to groan in frustration when he couldn’t find anything. “What you described sounded a lot like a parallel universe… But if you’re like Bill, then that means you're only limited to dreams, aren't you?”

 

“Where did you come up with such a bold statement like that, Pine Tree?”

 

“But…you said you’re a dream demon. You said you could only go into people’s dreams via the Mindscape.”

 

“And what’s the Mindscape?”

 

“I..I don’t know. I don’t know! How do I not know this? I’ve been in and out of it all my life; how can I not _know_?”

 

“Simple. I never told you.”

 

“ _What_ _?_ _!_ ”

 

“It’s another dimension, so to speak. Dream demons, like Will and I here, are not only able to enter the minds of the innocent, but we’realso able to jump dimensions. A parallel universe, although it has a different name and subcategory, is also a type of dimension. The difference is that the Mindscape is part of us, something we can jump in and out of easily at any given moment. With dimensions in the parallel universe subcategory, we are not given this privilege. There are an infinite number of possible dimensions one could wind up in, should they choose to jump. Infinite codes and configurations which one must parse thoroughly and plot down on grids, like one would with a map. It is an extremely abstruse concept,especially for your dumb species.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“What you say is true ...Mr. Bill, but the problem is I can’t dimension jump.”

 

“What? You’re kidding me, right?”

 

“Sadly, no. Thanks to this shackle around my neck, my magical abilities have been limited to that of a mere witch. Don’t ask me how I got here, then, because I don’t know.” 

 

“Oh, you poor soul!” Mabel crooned and enveloped Will in a hug. He stiffened, his eye open wide. “Don’t worry! You’re safe here with us. We won’t let you get hurt by those horrible uh… us’ ever again!”

 

“He’s not staying here.” Will deflated while Mabel raised an eyebrow at Bill. 

 

“Why not? He’s not doing any harm.”

 

“This is _my_ town, and I’m not just going to let some pansy waltz in here and pollute my air with his sniffling and insubstantial magical presence.”

 

“Bill! Don’t be mean!” Mabel reprimanded as Will sniffled.“Why can’t you just share?”

 

“Shooting Star, have you forgotten that I’m an all-powerful demon? We do not _share_.” Bill’s tongue practically dripped with venom on the last word. “He is going back to his home dimension whether he likes it or not. Oh, stop sobbing, you pathetic excuse for a demon.”

 

“P-please! Don’t send me back! They-they’ll kill me straightaway!”

 

“How merciful. If I were them, I would torture you first.” Bill hissed and stalked out the room; the door slamming shut behind him. 


	2. Can't go back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm not putting this fic first before Redo, I just can't find the time to have them both proofread. The 16th Chapter of Redo will come out tomorrow if not today!
> 
> In the meantime, have some more fun with Asshole!Bill

  
“Man , that was pretty harsh , Bill. Even for you.”   


 

  
“What do you know?” Bill hissed, whipping around to glare at  Dipper. “What, are you siding with _them_ now? That whole " sibling trust " thing you got going is real cute , kid ; if I had a heart , it would  squeal at the flagrant adorableness.”   


 

  
“Hey, don’t put words in my mouth , Bill; I’m not siding with  anybody here. And you’re right, I don’t know anything. That’s why I’m relying  on you to tell me. You  _are_ an all-knowing demon , after  all.”   


 

  
“Flatter y will get you nowhere , kid.” Nonetheless, Bill smiled  at Dipper and uncrossed his arms. “I get that it’s somewhat of an… abstruse  concept to wrap your head around , but , simply put , we demons have pretty  antediluvian feelings when it comes to territory. This is  _my_ home , and you’ re  _my_ human , and I  won’t share any of it- or you- with anyone. Especially that snivelling idiot.”   


 

  
“He’s not that bad.” Bill stared at Dipper as though he had  just grown another head. ~~  
~~  


 

  
“You can’t be serious. He’s a total fool! An embarrassment!  And he looks lik e  _me_ to boot , which makes things even  worse! To think anyone would ever see me, or even a variation of me, in that state. .. i t’s depressing.”   


 

  
“ You know, i t’s ok ay to cry sometimes , Bill.”   


 

  
“It’s weak.” Bill replied flatly. “And if I have to see that wimp one more time, I swear I’ll poke his other eye out so he can’t cry  anymore . A nd stop ogling  at  you.”   


 

  
“Wow, I never really took you for the jealous type , Bill.”   


 

“I’m not jealous. I’m defending what’s mine.”

 

  
“Yep , that’s jealousy , all right. Hey , now, don’t sulk.”  Chuckling, Dipper pressed a chaste kiss to Bill’s lips. As he was pulling away,  a hand wrapped around the back of his head and pushed him forward to meet  Bill’s lips once more. Feeling Bill’s tongue probing his lips, he opened his  mouth to allow access and moaned when sharp teeth scraped his bottom lip.   


 

  
“Oh!” Dipper snapped away despite Bill’s whine of protest. Will stood at the bottom of the stairs, his cheeks coloured red and his eyes cast downwards. “I-I’m sorry!”   


 

  
“Uh, it’s fine.” Dipper said gruffly, his own cheeks  matching Will’s. A low growl alerted both Will and Dipper , and , suddenly , Dipper’s  lips were pressed into a bruising kiss once more. He attempted to pull away , only for Bill to deepen the kiss. Will stared as Bill opened one eye and fixated  it on Will, somewhat of a smirk curving his occupied lips. Embarrassed, Will  ducked his head and attempted to hop away.   


 

  
“Will! I told you not to move and wait for me.” Will made an  inaudible sound and flung his arm out to rest on Mabel’s shoulder. “What’s  wrong? Does your head hurt? Hmm? Oh! That’s right! Bill and Dipper are together . Just ignore them. If they need to, they’ll go to their room.” Mabel  chuckled as Dipper let out a muffled squeak of embarrassment. “Come on! Let’s  get you to the bed. You can stay in Grunkle Stan’s old bedroom! Out the way ,  lovebirds!”   


 

  
At last, Bill broke the kiss, allowing Dipper to pull away with  a gasp and direct a glare towards  him .  Dipper quickly jumped up and , grabbing  Will’s free arm , draped it across his shoulder in attempt to further support  Will’s weight. Will smiled at him appreciatively , and the three hobbled up the stairs, into Stan’s room.   


 

  
“Almost there!” Mabel chirped and , upon reaching the bed,  promptly eased Will onto it. Dipper gently pulled back Will’s trouser leg,  earning a cry of pain from Will, and cringed when he saw the wound. He hadn’t  believed that it was able to look even more grotesque than it already did.   


 

“Shouldn’t we do something about this?”

 

“We could try calling a doctor.”

 

“I don’t think a doctor can fix this.”

 

  
" Well, let’s ask Bill , then!”   


 

“Uh, Mabel, I really don’t think that’s the be-”

 

“Bill, get your butt in here!”

 

  
“Bill Cipher , at your service!” Bill drawled as he entered  the room, even doing a little bow.   


 

  
“Perfect! We need your services right now , actually! Can you  heal Will’s leg?”   


 

  
Bill stiffened. As he straightened, it became noticeable  that his eyes were now glowing red.   


 

“How dare you ask me to help that worthless being?”

 

“Bill!”

 

  
“Bill, come on , man, he’s in a lot of pain.”   


 

“Do I look like I care?”

 

“Bill.”

 

“Pine Tree.”

 

  
“ _Bill_ _._ ”   


 

  
“ _Pine Tree._ ”   


 

  
“Bill , please. Do it for me?”   


 

  
“Why should I do  _anything_ for you?” Bill hissed and , once again , left the conversation with a huff and t he slam of a door. Dipper sighed exasperatedly.   


 

  
“Sorry , Will. You said you had regenerative powers , right?  Even if Bill won’t help, I’ll do my best to aid the healing process . S o don’t  worry , okay ?” Will smiled.   


 

  
“Thank you , Dipper.” A loud trill had all three  nearly jump out of their skins in fright, thinking Bill had come back . Blushing, Mabel fished out her phone from a pocket and  answered.   


 

  
“Hey , Paz! Oh? Oh! Haha , of course I remembered about our  little picnic! No , I’m on my way right now! All right! Kisses! Bye!” She snapped  the phone shut, a sheepish grin twisting her lips.  Dipper raised an eyebrow.   


 

“A picnic?”

 

  
“Hush , you! Anyway, I’ve got to go. Sorry I can’t stay for  longer , Will , but I’m sure Dipper here will take good care of you, won’t you  Dipper?”   


 

“Yes m’am.”

 

  
“Great! Ok ay, then, bye!” And she exited, leaving the two  alone. Both  immediately  cast their eyes to the floor , Dipper awkwardly rubbing his arm.   


 

  
“So , uh… How 're you holding up?”   


 

“I’m all right, thank you.”

 

  
“Cool, cool.” Silence settled uncomfortably between them  once more.   


 

  
“You’re so different , yet so alike.”   


 

“Huh?”

 

“Oh, you and Master, sorry.”

 

“Why do you keep calling him Master?”

 

“It was their command.”

 

  
“Oh. Can you tell me about your parallel universe? What was it like over there? Was everyone different? How were they different?”   


 

  
“I’d be happy to answer your questions. Simply put, it was  Hell on Earth.”   


 

“Oh.”

 

“From the day the Pines twins were born, there was trouble.”

 

“What did they do?”

 

  
“They existed.” Dipper was surprised by the complete lack of  emotion in Will’s voice. No contempt , or fear , just…emptiness. “Their corrupt  uncle didn’t help matters , either. Him and his sham of a tent. That  money-grubber would do anything to earn some cash , though I can’t for the life  of me understand why. The guy is loaded. Anyway, thanks to him, Mistress became  the coquettish, ruthless lady she is today. Thankfully, he made less of an  influence on Master , but  even  he wasn’t much better. At least he wasn’t ruthless like  she was. He was just cold, and distant. Even so, I could talk to him. He would  have proper conversations with me sometimes; when he wasn’t with his sister , of  course. Ah , pardon me, I’m jumping ahead.”   


 

“Can you tell me about your shackle?”

 

  
“Ah, this thing.” Will fell momentarily silent, an  unreadable expression crossing his face as his hand came up to cup the metal  chain. “When they turned twelve, Master found  the second  of three journals , and with  it, the mystic amulet.”   


 

“Mystic amulet? The same one Gideon had?”

 

  
“Er, I don’t know how it is in your universe , but in mine, both of the Pines Twins had it in their possession. It’s a magical object that  grants the user-”   


 

  
“Telekinetic abilities.” Will stared wide - eyed at Dipper , who  merely shrugged. “I’ve experience d it first-hand.”   


 

  
“Interesting. Well, Master already had an affiliation for  magic , so the amulet only enhanced his powers. They found me in the journals and  summoned me, only to capture me and turn me into their slave.”   


 

“Why didn’t you fight back?”

 

“I… because I’m weak.”

 

  
“Hey , now, don’t listen to that grouchy bastard Bill. You’re a dream demon! You’re one of the most dangerous beings on this planet , if not  the most dangerous , and trust me, I know.” Will flashed Dipper a grateful smile.   


 

  
“Thank you. Continuing on; they captured me. I still don’t  know what their motives are for capturing me, but nonetheless, I became their  slave. Mistress was cruel and vituperative. She would constantly lambaste me , and pulled me around on my chain like some dog. She is the reason for my missing eye , and before I came here, she had made me a mute as well.”   


 

  
“I just… can’t imagine that. Not with Mabel’s face.”   


 

  
“Yes , well, I didn’t need to imagine it. Master was less ...  bellicose. Sure , he was callous , but he was also prudent and honest. He rarely  ever hit me; only when I accidently touched him , but that’s understandable. He  would even occasionally protect me from Mistress’ wrath. He- he was the reason  why I expanded  m y emotional spectrum.”   


 

“Expanded it? You mean past the seven deadly sins?”

 

  
Will 's lips curved into a small , albeit sad smile. “Yes.”   


 

  
“…What did you add?” When Will remained silent, Dipper lean ed  forward , a hand reaching out. “Will?” He was shocked to see Will crying, his  shoulder heaving rapidly and tears dripping off his face. Wordlessly, he put  his hand on Will’s shoulder, who flinched at first before relaxing under the  grip. When he looked up, Dipper smiled , and gave his shoulder a reassuring  squeeze.   


 

  
“I- I loved him. I really loved him. I was so h-happy when he  told me he liked me , too. Granted that he still wouldn’t let me touch him , but it  was f-fine by me. I could be by his side all the time , and he would talk to me  more often , and I was so, so happy.”   


 

“What happened?”

 

  
“Mistress exposed his duplicity. Using her crystal orb, she  revealed his i-innermost feelings about me.” Will squeezed his eyes shut as the  memory assaulted him.  _Disgusting. Pathetic. Anathema_ . “ So  I  broke her orb. Smashed it to  pieces . She went berserk. Master came in , and , when he saw what I had done… I’ve never seen him look at anyone with so much  contempt… So I ran and ended up here.”   


 

  
To say Dipper was shocked was an understatement. He was  outright speechless. Will’s face fell when he noticed Dipper’s expression , and  he sighed.   


 

  
“You must think I’m a weakling , too , now. I deserved this.”   


 

  
“No, no! Listen to me , Will. You didn’t deserve anything! You  didn’t deserve that horrible life you got. You did nothing wrong!”   


 

“I wish I could believe that.”

 

  
“I believe it.” Will glanced up at Dipper. “ _You_ _didn’t deserve any of it._ And I think you’re the opposite of weak. You can still smile even after something like that. You aren’t resentful o r  vengeful , and let me tell you, that takes a  _lot_ of  compassion and understanding , which you seem to have in abundance.”   


 

  
Will smiled. “Thank you. You’re very kind , Dipper. I  truly  wish he  could’ve been  more  like you.” Dipper blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head. Will yawned , and his eyes drooped.  When h e swayed precariously, Dipper  rushed forward to steady him.   


 

  
“Maybe you should get some more rest. You’ve been through a  lot , after all. If you need anything, just give me a shout, ok ay ?”   


 

“I could never shout at you.”

 

“I mean, just like, call for me.”

 

  
“Understood. Thank you , Mr. Pines.”   


 

  
“No problem. And , uh, you can drop the Mr . thing. Just call me  Dipper.” With a smile and a little wave, Dipper exited the room, leaving Will  to his own thoughts. Immediately, memories flooded him , and , in a desperate  attempt to shut them out, he shut his eyes. They only appeared more vividly. _I didn't want this._ Tears slipped past his shut eyes. _I didn’t want any of this. I-I just wanted him to love me._ Despite the protest s from his sore muscles, he curled in on himself, fingers  gripping at the blanket.  _I wanted him to love me like…like Dipper_ _loves Bill._ Will flinched upon hearing muffled shouting from behind  his door , and , focusing a little more intently on the voices, he realised they  belonged to Dipper and Bill.   


 

  
“…talking to him… how dare you… never again…”   


 

  
From the snippets of the conversation, Will could guess it  was about him. It was clear from Bill’s tone that he hadn’t agreed to Dipper talking  to Will for so long , if at all .   


 

  
“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” The shriek ran loud and clear , and was  followed by a blast of magical energy. Will suspected Bill had disappeared off  to the Mindscape. There was brief silence before footsteps lead away from his  door and ended in the slam of a n o ther door. Will sighed.  _Why is he so_ _horrid to…_ _to Dipper._   


 

  
“Dipper.” He said out loud, rolling the name on his tongue  like a particularly saccharine sweet. His eyes slid shut, the name filling his  head , and , for a fraction of a second, he felt himself slip away from reality.  Only to be sharply yanked back when he opened his eyes and his world was now  monochrome.   


 

  
Just as quickly as it had appeared, it had gone, leaving  Will reeling as the sudden burst of colour assaulted his eyes. Were it not for  the lingering sting, Will would’ve passed it off as illness-induced  hallucinations.  _Could it be…?_ His hand reached up, fingers  sliding across the cool metal band around his neck . His breath hitched as his finger snagged. _Impossible…_   Will’s brain failed to comprehend the meaning  of this. The Pines twins’ magic was flawless. Dipper himself had created this  chain , and his calculations were never,  _ever_ off. Yet , the evidence was as clear as day : A jagged crack just off to the left  side.    


 

_Freedom._

 

  
The thought was quickly crushed by his inundating pessimism.The crippling fear that perhaps Will wasn’t as safe as he thought he was , t hat  this was all an elaborate punishment. It wouldn’t have been the first time  Mistress had led him on false hope , only to  destroy it , and with it, his will. He couldn’t allow himself to hope, not again.   


 

_I believe it._

 

  
Will lay there for several more moments before clearing his  throat. His first attempt came out as a whisper; the second, a measly croak. At  last, when his throat had decided to function normally, he was able to call out  Dipper’s name, loud and clear. When there was no reply, Will tried again. His  quickly rising panic was abruptly halted by the soft click of the door handle  and a mop of brown hair peeking through.   


 

“Will? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing! Just… it’ll be easier if I show you.”

 

  
Curious, Dipper entered the room, shutting the door behind  him. He resumed his previous seat at the foot of Will’s bed. When Will didn’t do anything other than twiddle his thumbs, Dipper cleared his throat. Already, Will could feel heat rise to his cheeks as he fiddled with the collar of his  button-up.   


 

“…What am I supposed to be looking at?”

 

  
Will reached over the bed and grasped at Dipper’s hand, failing to hide his blush as he did so. Thank  G od for his dark complexion.  Dipper furrowed his brows as Will pressed his fingertips to the crack.   


 

  
“Is that…  what does  this mean?”   


 

  
“I-I don’t know. It’s never happened before. Not  to me, or  anybody else. It should be impossible. It should be , yet it’s not , and I don’t know what to do. What if it’s all a trick? What if I’m not really free? What if  they’re here? What if-”   


 

“Will, stop.”

 

“I’m scared, Dipper.”

 

  
“I…” Dipper was at a loss for words. To hear such words  coming from Bil- Will’s mouth. The shine in his eyes as unshed tears threatened  to fall . The way his hands shook. Normally, Mabel was the  comforting twin , t he one that whispered reassurances , but this time, all Dipper  saw was Bill. A scared, lost Bill. Without a second thought, he gathered the  shaking demon into a warm embrace. “Don’t worry. We’ll figure this out. We’ll  find a way to get that shackle off , and once we do… well, we’ll cross that  bridge when we reach it.”    


 

  
It was unfamiliar. It was unsure. It was uncomfortabl y warm . It was everything Will had ever wanted. He took this moment to bury his face into  Dipper’s shoulder.  _He even smells the_ _same._ Something like this only ever occurred in his fantasies. Where there  was no disparage or repulsion , o nly warmth and safety. All too soon, Dipper was  pulling away , and Will found himself wanting,  _longing_ for that brief touch.   


 

  
“We know that those are binding runes.” And just like that, Dipper had slipped into his prolific mode. “The runes themselves aren’t  anything special; commonly used ciphers.” Pulling out his Journal 4, he began  flipping through the pages at an almost fervent pace. “Using my knowledge on  bindings on… this page , and your experience s with it, I’m sure we’ll work it  out.”   


 

  
The next hour was spent trading facts and conjuring  theories. At some point, Dipper had pulled out the whiteboard from his room , and  all  the day's  formulae, calculations and hypotheses were jotted down in an unorderly  fashion.  _Another endearing trait the two_ _shared_ , Will thought absentmindedly.   


 

  
“My guess \-  which is the most probable- would be that you  cracked it when you dimension jumped. You said it yourself; it wasn’t cracked _before_ you warped. The crack may be an indication in itself that the link has  been severed , or , at the very least , weakened. Continuing on with this theory, it ' s most likely that the conditions of the shackle will continue to deteriorate  until it breaks apart completely , at which point you should regain access to  your powers and return to your home dimension. I’ll continue to monitor…”   


 

  
The rest of Dipper’s words fell on deaf ears as Will  stiffened in his spot.  _Return to my_ _universe? Back to the twins? Back to Master?_ Panic flooded his system , and  his human vessel began to show the signs.  _Can’t_ _go back. Can’t go back can’t go-_   


 

“Will? Are you ok?”

 

  
“ _Yes._ ”   


 

“Are you sure? You sound a bit-”

 

  
“ _I’m fine._ ”  Dipper flinched,  startled by the sudden snap.   


 

  
“If you say so… I think maybe I should head back. We can  continue this later. Try to get some more rest , ok ay ?” Quietly, Dipper wheeled out  the whiteboard, throwing a small smile in Will’s direction before shutting the  door. Even after Dipper had left, Will still sat rigid, his fingers cramping as  they clung to the sheets. His eyes were unseeing , and in his mind, only one  thing rang clear and true.   


 

  
_I c_ _an’t go back can’t go back can’t go back can’t_   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by the fantastic [TheHylianBatman](thehylianbatman.tumblr.com)  
> Please leave a comment! I love to hear all your opinions!


	3. Touching the clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than it should've and that's because I had no idea how to finish off the chapter so this is what you get. A crappy, anti-climatic end.  
> Also, check out my tumblr and feel free to send in an ask or prompt. My box is always open! [Psuedopassionfruit](http://psuedopassionfruit.tumblr.com)

  
“Good job ,  Will! Keep it up! Hold onto it!” Mabel encouraged, clapping her hands gleefully. Will attempted a smile, flailing as he found himself wobbling precariously in mid-air.   


 

  
“You got it ,  Will!” Dipper cheered, earning a small ,  mocking snort from Bill.    


 

  
“How sad. You can’t even hold yourself up a couple centimetres in the air.” Will’s face dropped ,  and ,  with it, himself. He landed on his backside with a small cry of pain, his eyes glossy with unshed tears.“See?”   


 

  
“Bill!” Dipper admonished as Mabel rushed over to Will’s side. He flinched as she extended a hand ,  but took it nonetheless.   


 

  
“Why’re we here?” Bill whined. “This is boring ,  and a waste of time.”   


 

  
“We’re here to help Will.” Dipper said firmly. “But ,  if all you’re going to do is sulk and be a general pain in the ass ,  then you’re more than welcome to leave.”   


 

  
“Fine!” Bill spat, stomping back into the house and slamming the door shut behind him. Dipper sighed, massaging his temple before walking over to Will as well.   


 

  
“That was good. You were able to stay up in the air for longer this time.” Will flushed at the praise, giving Dipper a small, awkward smile, who was relieved to see that Will’s chin was no longer wobbling. “Let’s try that again, shall we?” To which Will nodded enthusiastically in reply.   


 

  
“I’ll go make us some Mabel juice! It always gives me strength for something like this ,  and ,  before you ask, yes ,  I have tried to fly before ,  and no ,  it didn’t work.” As she left ,  Dipper shook his head ,  and warned Will not to drink any of the foul concoction ,  lest he keel over from  food  poisoning.  As Will attempted once more to lift off the ground, Bill’s jab resounded in his brain ,  and he swayed dangerously. Thankfully, Dipper was there to grab his shoulders and prevent him from falling on his ass again.    


 

  
“Woah, there! Hey, it’s okay! Don’t worry, these things take practice!” Dipper reassured when he noticed Will’s forlorn face. “Tell you what; you can use me as your anchor, okay? If you hold onto me, there’s no way you’ll fall ,  and even if you do, I’ll be able to catch you. So let’s try that, yeah?” Will nodded meekly ,  and swallowed when Dipper clasped both his hands in his own. Taking a deep breath, Will slid his eyes shut, once again concentrating on feeling light ;  light as a feather. Lights as the clouds in the sky ,  or  a  stray balloon drifting in the air. Light as the air itself . _L_ _ighter._   


 

  
A soft breath had Will peeking through his lashes, surprised to see such a soft expression of awe and pride on Dipper’s face. When Dipper noticed Will watching, his face split into a smile; one that wrapped itself right around Will’s head and had his spirits soaring, and ,  just as his spirit soared, his body did ,  too.   


 

  
“Ah ,  yes, Will! You’re doing it! All right! Hehe, w h oa! W h oa, there, Will, okay ,  maybe you should slow down a bi- ah! Will! Will, stop! Will ,  feel heavy again! Will! Will! Feel heavy! Heavy, Will! WILL!”    


 

  
Dipper shrieked as he felt his arms being tugged high above his head, pressure slowly decreasing from his feet as they steadily lifted off the ground. Above him, Will floated upside down, his shirt falling past his face and his hair tickling his arms. Steadily, they rose higher and higher, their shadow turning into a mere pinprick below.   


 

  
“Will, rein it in!” Dipper’s cry fell on deaf ears as Will submerged himself fully in this feeling; this surge of magic coursing through his body, warm and buzzing, not too different from the feeling one has after too many glasses of gin. His eyes closed as the wind caressed his cheeks and hair with its cold fingers, easily pulling the two this way and that.   


 

  
Below, Dipper watched helplessly as Mabel came out, looking around confusedly before glancing up and dropping her tray in shock. He deflated momentarily as she raced back in, only to return with Bill in tow.   


 

  
“Pine Tree, what the hell are you doing? ! ” He shouted, although barely audible, to which Dipper replied with a loud yell for help. Immediately, Bill pushed himself off the ground and practically rocketed towards the floating pair. Dipper was flooded with alarmed horror as he felt his fingers slipping from Will’s.   


 

  
“Will! I’m slipping!” Dipper’s panic only grew as Will seemed not to notice. “Will! Crap, hold on tighter!”   


 

  
At last, Will opened his eye, fixating it on Dipper. Dipper’s relief was short-lived ,  however ,  as a harrowing smile twisted Will’s lips ,  and he asked,   


 

  
“ **What will you give** **me in return?** ” Dipper’s eyes widened in terror as Will relaxed his grip, a chilling laugh bubbling its way past stretched lips. A scream tore from Dipper’s throat as he suddenly found himself falling, falling, falling, the wind whipping past his ears so fast and loud ,  it drowned out even his own desperate cry. His eyes were squeezed shut as his arms wind ed  milled uselessly beside him ,  and any coherent thoughts ceased to form in his brain, so overloaded with fear it was.    


 

  
Dipper hadn’t realised he had been screaming for Bill ,  until suddenly, his back connected with two bony arms ,  and he found himself winded as he dropped a few feet more ,  before slowing to a standstill in mid-air. Fingers grasped at the yellow fabric as a nose buried itself into his hair, whispering sweet reassurances in his ear. His heart was pounding at a million miles an hour ,  and he could hear nothing but his own hard panting. Gently, they descended ,  until a pair of feet firmly planted themselves on the ground. Bill continued to clutch Dipper to his chest, who clung to him with the same desperate ferocity. Underneath the vest, Dipper could feel the erratic beating of Bill’s heart ,  which only had him squeezing the demon tighter, reassuring the demon just as much as he was himself. Dipper only opened his eyes when he felt another pair of hands grasp at his face, Mabel’s frantic voice cutting through the ringing in his ears.   


 

  
“Dipper, oh God, are you all right? Dipper, brobro ,  please say something!”   


 

  
“I-I’m alright, Mabel. Mabes, I said I’m okay, so can you please stop squishing my cheeks.”   


 

  
“Oh,  t hank God.” She sighed, pressing her forehead against his, hands still pressed against his face. He relaxed into the gesture, his own eyes closing as the warmth of Mabel’s hands reassured his safety. A frown crossed his features when he felt his body shaking uncontrollably ,  and opened his eyes.   


 

  
“Shhh, brobro ,  it’s okay. You don’t need to be scared anymore.”   


 

  
“Uh, Mabel? That’s not me.” They pulled away from each other ,  and soon realised that the trembling was coming from Bill. At first, Dipper thought Bill was shaking from fear ,  or relief. Then he caught sight of those eyes. Never had he seen such murder ous intent  in those eyes.    


 

“Bill?”

 

“ ̶̵͓̹͇̮̻̳̜͛̅̈ͦ́̏I̢̯̭̮̘ͪ̿̂ͥ̓̆̎͠'̡͋͏̶̺̠M̸ G̿͆ͬ͒͏̹͌̆ͪ҉̠̰͕̘̪̣ Ḯ̟͚̬̙̺̏ͮ̔̈́͑͠͞N̡͉̭̝͎̭̳͚̦͕̉̍̄͟͝G̞ͮ̄̈̀̚ ̷̭̠͖̤̀͛ͫ̇̀ͅ ͓̳̬̖̖̱̺̿̄ͬ̅̇ͅT̛̬Ơ̵̴̡̪͚̳̞̩̥̝̮̥̦̺͍̘̮̖̯̾̓ͪ̒̽̔ͯͮ̉̿̊̌ͣ̎͗ͨͤ͐͂̍ D͙͍̦͍̠̮̣͙̂̒̄͑͛̍͆͐̀E̢͖̗͓̪̳͆̃̐̇̂̂ͪ͂ͯ͘S̲̯ͯ̓ͣ̈́͝͞T̥R̶̗̓̾̐ͮ̌͊ͯO̷͚͎̼̯̻̖̜̯ͭ̋͡Y̙̖͚͕̱̾ͦ͐͡H͑͐ͬ̍̊́ͥ͞҉͚̖̫̖̖̞̦I̜̙̙̝̻͒̏̀͞͞M̛̬”

 

  
Dipper was placed on the ground, Bill shooting off the ground immediately after. Will’s barely visible face seem to brighten as Bill flew closer and closer, although that grin was far from pleasant. Dipper gave Mabel’s hand a reassuring squeeze as it wrapped around his, their shoulders just brushing. Will’s unnerving laughter reached Dipper’s ears just as Bill reached Will ,  and it was interrupted by a bloodcurdling screech. Will quickly dodged out of the way, still laughing as the two demons engaged in a more extreme version of cat and mouse.   


 

  
“Will!” Dipper shouted, cupping his mouth with his free hand. “Will, stop!” At Dipper’s call, Will directed his grin at the other boy ,  and ,  suddenly ,  he was rocketing towards Dipper, seemingly ignoring the other demon not far behind. Although Will stopped just inches from Dipper, he still instinctively brought his arm up to cover his face.   


 

“What’s up, Pine Tree?”

 

  
“DON’T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!” Bill screamed, still charging at Will .   


 

“Will, stop.”

 

“Stop what?”

 

“This! This isn’t you!” Mabel chimed in.

 

  
Will laughed. “Oh, this is me ,  all right. The  _real_ me ,  and let me tell you ,  kids, I am absolutely  _loving_ being me! Look at me!” At which Will proceeded to demonstrate his flying capabilities by swimming backwards in the air.   


 

  
“Will!” Will flashed red as Dipper grabbed both his arms, directing his glare at him.“Please just stop, man. Please. ” The red slowly faded ,  and the frown was directed instead at their clasped hands. Dipper didn’t notice Will slowly descending until he no longer had to crane his neck so high to keep eye contact with the demon.   


 

“Dipper?” All traces of anger were gone, instead replaced by anxious confusion. Dipper let out a sigh of relief and went to pull his hands away, only to have Will hold them even tighter in his grasp. His frown melted away when he noticed the shaking form of the demon, tears slowly dripping off his quivering chin.

 

  
It happened so quickly that Will barely had any time to scream when Bill pummeled him in the back. The two went flying into the grass, Bill repeatedly hitting the other demon, only stopping when both Mabel and Dipper were pulling him away, screaming for him to stop. Will curled up in the grass, shamelessly sobbing now.   


 

“Bill!”

 

“Stop!”

 

  
“He nearly  _killed you_ !”   


 

  
“But he’s back to normal now! Besides, you caught me ,  didn’t you?”   


 

“If I had been a second later…”

 

  
“Hey! Hey.You caught me. That’s all that matters.” Bill slowly lowered his fists, fixing  on  Dipper with an unreadable expression before suddenly crashing his lips against the others. Dipper reciprocated in earnest, tangling his hands in Bill’s hair and twining their tongues together, pouring all their fears, their need for one another into this one kiss. Bill’s ' _if'_ crossed Dippper's mind ,  which he forced away by pressing deeper into the kiss, desperate to burn the taste of Bill’s mouth, his smell and touch into his skin.   


 

“Are you okay?” Mabel’s concerned voice pulled Dipper away, now refocusing his attention on the bawling demon ahead of him. He disentangled himself from Bill – much to the demon’s dismay – and ran over to Will, gently placing a hand on the demon’s shoulder. “Are you hurt?”

 

  
“Well ,  Mabel, he just got punched in the back by a flying demon. What do you think?”   


 

“Geez, sorry! I was just trying to be helpful.” Dipper rolled his eyes at her before trying to coax an answer out of Will again.

 

  
“Will? Talk to me. Where are you hurt? Are you all right to stand up? Will, please! Tell us where you’re hurt... What was that?” Dipper leaned in closer as Will began babbling incoherently ,  and made a small noise of surprise when two gangly arms came up and flung themselves around his neck, a tear-streaked face soon following after ,  wetting his shoulder.   


 

  
“I’m sorry . S o, so sorry, Dipper.” Will sobbed. Dipper sighed, relieved that Will seemed unhurt ,  and wrapped his own arms around the shaking demon.   


 

  
“It’s fine. I’m fine. You just… lost control ,  is all.”   


 

  
“Yeah, it’s okay, Will.” Mabel reassured, embracing Will ,  as Bill watched with a curled lip from afar, his arms crossed against his chest. Will continued to shake his head, still mumbling that it wasn’t fine, that it wasn’t okay.   


 

  
“Look, I’m okay. It was a freak accident. It’s something to work on, okay? I’m not mad, don’t worry. Please, don’t cry. Shhhh.” Dipper began to slowly pet Will’s hair ,  like he would normally do to Bill if the demon had had a particularly bad day. It seemed to work ,  as Will’s sobs slowly died down to hiccups, and then sniffling. “Shhhhhh. There, there.” Mabel smiled encouragingly at him, still hugging Will ,  and Dipper smiled gratefully back. Truthfully, he was just copying Mabel. It hadn’t been uncommon that Dipper had broken down, emotionally or mentally ,  and Mabel would be there to soothe him ,  like he did to Will now. Even if she wasn’t herself involved, her kind patience still found a way to resolve even the worst of situations.   


 

“I’m sorry.” Will whispered.

 

  
“It’s all right.” Will sighed, fully ensconcing himself into Dipper’s warm embrace. Never had he been showered with such reassurances, such magnanimous people. He allowed himself to drift in the sea of forgiveness, soaking in as much as he could ,  lest it all be suddenly stripped away. Yet another fantasy had come true,one where his mistakes would be forgiven ,  and he would instead be met with warm hugs and soft words.  He peered up through his lashes, his heart skipping a beat when he met the kind brown eyes of the man he once loved.   


 

  
“Okay, that’s enough. Break it up.” Bill growled, snaking his arm between Will and Dipper ,  and none too gently separating them. “He should be punished, not coddled.”   


 

“It wasn’t his fault, Bill.”

 

  
Bill snorted. “So whose fault was it ,  then?” At that, Dipper hesitated, something Will noticed a little sadly.   


 

  
“Does it matter? Besides, Will  _should_ be praised. Will, we could touch the  _clouds_ . That’s amazing!” With a low growl, Bill shoved Dipper hard in the shoulder ,  and stalked off towards the house. Dipper sighed and smiled at Will. “You did great ,  Will. We just have to work on your control now. Please, I’m fine. So don’t worry, okay?” Will nodded, a small smile curving his lips.   


 

  
“Great! Now that that’s all done and over with, who wants to help me make some more Mabel juice?” Dipper groaned, but allowed his sister to pull him along nonetheless. They were up bundled into the kitchen ,  where Mabel proceeded to dump a number of things in front of Will and Dipper; some of which Dipper was certain w ere n’t exactly edible. She began to prance around the room, dumping this and that into the blender ,  and telling the boys to measure this out and cut that up. At some point Dipper found himself showered in an assortment of glitter ,  and Mabel squealed with laughter, Will laughing just as hard beside her.  They both shrieked when Dipper began flinging glitter at them, chasing them with the bottle in hand.  _When was the last time I ever laughed like this?  A sparkling Dipper, a laughing Mabel and in the midst of it, me._  What more could he want?  _I never want to leave. Never._   


 

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, Dipper careening into Will as he spun around, sending the two to the floor. With a laugh, Will hugged Dipper tightly. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For turning you into a member of the Cullen family?”

 

  
“For you.” Dipper smiled ,  and gave Will’s head an affectionate pat. The whirring of the blender stopped ,  and the two looked up from the floor, confusion morphing to fear as Mabel advanced on them, the pink concoction in hand and a devilish grin on her face.   


 

  
“BOTTOMS UP!” She shrieked ,  and pounced on her victims, giving them no time to react before she began pouring the liquid down their throats; Dipper choking ,  while Will’s eyes stung with tears, and Mabel’s evil laugh all the while, echoing in the still kitchen air around them.   


 

Later, once Dipper had finally managed to flush the pink poison from his system, he retreated back to his bedroom, leaving Mabel and Will to watch an entire season of ‘Ducktective’. Mabel had been absolutely outraged when she found out that Will has never even heard of the award-winning show.

 

  
Bill was nowhere to be seen ,  so Dipper assumed he had skulked back to the Mindscape, wrecking things or whatever the  H ell he did when he was angry.  _No matter. It’ll give me some time alone to think._ So think he did; mainly about Will. He retrieved the journal to add notes to the page he had dedicated solely to the demon.   


 

  
“…potential loss of control when restoring powers? Find out secure method to contain demonic havoc when testing occurs.” Plastic found its way past lips as Dipper chewed thoughtlessly on his pen, recounting vividly the whole ordeal less than an hour ago. Goosebumps raced down his arms as the sight of the ground coming up to meet flashed before his eyes. At the time, he couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything other than scream. Death had been so alarmingly close.  _If Bill had been a second later…_  He jotted down more notes regarding safety around the demon, especially during training. He felt a pang in his heart as he thought of Bill. He wanted to see him, to touch him and verify his existence; reassure himself that he was alive ,  and still with Bill.   


 

_Will you stay with me, Pine Tree? Forever?_

 

_Forever and a day, Bill._

 

  
The pang had grown to an ache now; one that had Dipper clutching his chest ,  and his lungs heaving to suck in more air. The pen had long fallen from his fingers, its clatter never registering in his mind. All he could think about was Bill ,  and the thought tumbled past his lips, a soft whisper that no one else but Dipper should’ve heard. Then someone did.   


 

  
Dipper didn’t look up as a shadow fell over him. Not until glove - clad hands reached down to caress his cheeks ,  and he nuzzled into the familiar ,  smooth leather. Glancing up, his brown eyes met gold ones , which were thankfully no longer hard with anger. He murmured Bill’s name once more before the demon crushed his lips against Dipper’s, who nearly fell back from the force of it. His own arms came up and wrapped themselves around Bill’s neck ,  and the two slowly eased back into the soft bed, lips never parting once.   


 

Dipper was burning up with need; the cool air that ghosted over his skin as his clothes were removed, doing nothing to mollify the fire. His fingers fumbled with the unnecessary amount of buttons Bill’s snappy outfit had as the demon planted kissed down his neck.

 

  
“Bill, I-I-I…” He couldn’t speak, barely able to choke out two words. Thankfully ,  Bill understood ,  and showed so with a smile and a peck. He easily removed all his clothing, earning a breathy gasp from Dipper as the boxers came off, revealing his already aching need.   


 

“Don’t move.” 

 

  
Downstairs, Will stood up, excusing himself for a bathroom break ,  and heading upstairs. This ‘Ducktective’ show was highly predictable ,  and a little lacking in originality, but Will wasn’t enjoying the show so much as the company. His twins never watched T.V .-  and for a good reason- or did anything else that mundane ,  really. Sitting together was a rarity, so he made the most of this with Mabel now. As he climbed up the stairs, his ears picked up on a faint cry ,  and his brows furrowed, his fear starting to kick in. He walked up a little more softly now, ears straining to catch more. The yelps grew louder and louder until he had reached Dipper’s door ,  and a particularly loud moan made it past the wood.    


 

  
Still worried, Will peered in through the peephole ,  and struggled to make out the moving shapes in the view. The blinds had been drawn ,  so the room was a little dim ,  which made distinguishing objects even harder.   


 

“Ah! Ah! Dipper, more!”

 

  
_Is that…Bill?_ He could finally make out the tanned man rapidly moving up and down, his head thrown back and his arms straining behind him, supporting the full weight of his body. Squinting, Will shifted his position and saw Dipper’s face, eyes closed and chewing furiously on his bottom lip. It was endearing how red the human’s face had become ,  and his lips were tantalisingly swollen.  It was then that Will realised that both men were naked.  _Very_ naked. Somewhere in the back of his mind,  _human mating ritual_ popped up. He knew of it ,  of course; he was an all-knowing being ,  after all ,  but to see this…  _A male human and a demon in another male body…_ The thought had never crossed his mind. Will was unable to tear his gaze away from the two ,  nor was he able to block out Bill’s frequent vocalisations of pleasure. A warm feeling begin blossoming in the pit of his stomach ,  and travelled down south as Will’s cheeks coloured bright red with…  _With what? Embarassment? Guilt?...Arousal?_   


 

  
Bill’s moans rose in frequency and pitch, indicating his nearing climax ,  and Dipper now chimed in with his own grunts and moans. Then ,  there was a loud keen from Bill before he slumped forwards, all tension gone from his shoulders. Both were panting heavily ,  and Dipper smiled, leaning up to kiss the tired demon. Will scrambled upright as said demon climbed off the bed and headed towards the door. When he noticed Will standing there, still red, Bill simply smirked and winked at Will before sauntering past him towards the bathroom, still  _very_ naked. Will forgot about his gallbladder and sprinted downstairs, desperately trying to ignore the faint throb in his pants.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who here forgot Will is a demon?


	4. Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS SMUT. I WILL PUT A WARNING AS TO WHERE IT IS. YOU ARE WELCOME TO SKIP IT AND DON'T WORRY, YOU WON'T BE MISSING OUT ON ANY PART OF THE STORY.
> 
> On a side note: I finally got this fic updated! This has to be one of the longest chapters of the series and I'm not kidding when I say it's a handful.  
> GOOD LUCK MY DUTIFUL READERS!

As Will’s wound healed, so did his broken spirit. His smiles were genuine, his laughs more frequent. The emptiness left his eye, replaced with something softer, warmer, and, with each passing day, Will felt his heart beat harder and harder. At first, he had simply brushed it off as heartburn or some other random human sickness, but it became increasingly difficult to classify it as so. He also noticed that it only happened at certain moments, or during a certain train of thought revolving around a certain Pines twin.

 

“Mabel.” Will murmured over breakfast one morning as he stared sullenly at his soggy cereal. She acknowledged him with a hum as she looked up from her cereal, cheeks full with the stuff, and milk dribbling down her chin. “I-I think I’m ill.”

 

She furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. “I thought demons didn’t get sick?” She asked, swallowing her mouthful.

 

  
“I...” A hand came up and clutched at his sweater, right atop where his heart would be. “I hurt  _here._ It hurts when I think about brown hair and sweaters and the name derived from a species of tree. It hurts when I think of the beautiful smile and contagious laughter and I don’t know what do, it hurts so  _much._  And I-” He took a shuddering breath, suppressing the sob that threatened to spill from his lips.  


 

“Oh Will, I… I’m flattered, but I can’t…respond to your feelings. You’re super sweet and nice, and I love you, but just not in a romantic way. I’m so sorry, Will.” Will looked up at Mabel in confusion.

 

  
“But… It doesn’t hurt around you.” Mabel’s eyes widened as the realisation hit her, her mouth dropping open. Since when had her dorky brother become so popular?  _She_ was the alpha twin, not him! She was the prettier one, the bubblier one, and yet, they all drew to him like moths to a flame. Pacifica, Bill, and now Will, too? And what had she been left with? A trail of broken hearts and lost loves. It just wasn’t  _fair._ She sucked in a breath, attempting to curb her envy, and instead plastered a smile on her face.  


 

“Oh, Will, it seems like you’ve been bitten by the love bug. Lucky for you, the Love Doctor is in the house!” From the void of her pockets, Mabel whipped out a stethoscope, a pen and notepad. Will yelped when she shoved her hand up his sweater (one that she had made specifically for him) and pressed the cold metal against his chest. “Mmhm. Yep. Looks like you have got it real bad.”

 

Will trembled. “I-I thought I’d been very careful with this body, and d-don’t recall any sort of bites or anything.”

 

“No, silly! It’s just another way of saying you’re in love!”

 

“In…love?” Mabel nodded sagely as Will parsed the word, allowing it to bounce and echo in his mind as his brain raced to find the definition, the feelings associated to such a word. He came up with nothing.“H-how do I cure it?”

 

“You can’t, really. There’re only two ways to go about this. Either you get your love to love you, or you live with it and never act on it. Ever. Your choice.” By now, the colours had long bled from the cereal, dying the milk a rainbow of colours. Will didn’t notice. All he could do was bite his lip worriedly, eye flickering as it copied the way his brain jumped from thought to thought like a kid between two candy stores. Mabel smirked as she watched, calmly returning to her cereal and trying to swallow down the guilt that rose like bile in her throat.

 

It was at that moment that Dipper came down the stairs, hair mussed and clothes rumpled, a hand coming up to scratch at his belly as he yawned.

 

“M’ning.” He said tiredly, pulling up a chair beside Will and plonking heavily down on it.  He reached over and snatched his sister’s bowl, who let out a cry of protest. Not even bothering to use a spoon, he just simply slurped the soppy soup straight from the bowl. Mabel’s eyes drifted over to Will, and yet another flash of annoyance passed her as she noticed the obsequious expression on his face.

 

“Where’s Bill?” She asked loudly, taking note of the way Will flinched when she said the name.

 

“Sleeping.”

 

“Well, then, now would be the perfect time to help Will with his training, right? You won’t have Bill over here hassling you.” She flashed a sly grin at Will, even throwing in a little wink, in case he didn’t really understand what she was getting at.

 

He did.

 

His face was as red as a beet, his eye casting sneaky glances at Dipper. Dipper himself mulled over the idea, occasionally glancing up at the ceiling. Finally, he shrugged.

 

“I guess you’re right, Mabel. Just tell me when you’re rea-”

 

“I’m ready!” Will squeaked, a little too enthusiastically. Smiling at Will, Dipper pushed himself up off the table, arching his back as he yawned again.

 

“Alright, then. What’re we waiting for? Mabel, you coming?”

 

“I’m meeting up with Candy today. We’re going to see if we can Skype Grenda! You two go ahead, and have fun.” In a blink of an eye, she was out the door, her long hair disappearing behind the corner.

 

“Will she ever be able to sit still, I wonder?” Dipper murmured fondly, shaking his head. He began heading out to the back, Will in tow. “So, what do you want to practice?” Dipper asked once they were outside.

 

“Um… maybe I can try entering someone’s else mind?” Dipper frowned. “I-I mean, I can just about enter the Mindscape now! I just feel like it would be easier if I tried going in someone else’s. I concentrate better.”

 

  
“Well…” Snippets of Dipper’s youth flashed behind his eyes.  _The puppet, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford._ “If it’ll help, then I guess it won’t hurt to try, and I trust you. Can we sit down, then?” Looking around, the two finally decided to seat themselves on an old, rotting log. Dipper cleared away a patch of moss for the two and they sat. “Ok,” Dipper took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering close briefly. “I’m ready.” Will nodded and locked gazes with Dipper’s, brow furrowing as he built his concentration.  


 

  
So rich was the brown, Will felt like he was drowning in a sea of silky chocolate. They were warm, like the blanket shared between them the other evening. Immeasurable and caliginous in depth, and they drew, no,  _sucked_ him in like honey-coated orbs of the void.  


 

“Will?”

 

“Relax. I just need to get a little closer…” Will placed a reassuring hand on Dipper’s thigh as he leaned in, unwavering in his gaze. Dipper’s creased brow smoothed out at that, and all the tension melted from his body. “Just a little closer…” He was a hair’s breadth away, their hot breaths mingling with each other’s, and, just like that, Will found himself in Dipper’s mind.

 

He blinked confusedly, feeling a pang of disappointment, now that he no longer felt the warmth of Dipper’s thigh on his fingertips. He was barely able to register the odd scenery in his mind before everything began wavering and flickering, like lights blinking out. Just as suddenly as he found himself in the Mindscape, Will found himself out of it, lying on his back in the soft grass. Dipper sat on the log, panting hard and eyes wide with fear, his hands stretched out in front of him.

 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, hanging his head dejectedly. “Bill was right. I’m weak. Pathetic. Dumb. I just can’t…Just, the puppet, and the blood, and-“ He shuddered violently, choking back the urge to gag. Will sat up, carefully and quietly, as though trying not to scare off a particularly jumpy rabbit. Dipping his head, Will caught Dipper’s sorrowful gaze. No words were offered, merely a comforting hand as Will squeezed Dipper’s shoulder; ignoring the violent flinch he received. Will’s hand travelled up Dipper’s neck, resting on his cheek and tilting his head up. Will's chest tightened as Dipper sighed contently, relaxing into the gentle touch.

 

Without warning, Will closed the gap between them, closing his eye as his lips met-

 

_Skin?_

 

Upon opening his eye, Will jolted back, a pained expression twisting his features. At the last second, Dipper had stopped Will’s lips with his hand, his eyes blown wide with surprise. Will could already feel tears pricking at his eye and he snatched his hand away.

 

“I-I have to go.” Will quickly got off the log and sped towards the house, the ache in his chest growing when he didn’t hear a set of footsteps chasing after him. He ran into his room and locked the door, landing heavily against it. With a choked sob, he slid down, knees pulling up under his chin as the tears began to openly flow and the pain inundated him. 

 

He stayed there until nightfall.

 

~

 

“Will? What happened?” Mabel asked when he finally came downstairs, his cursed human stomach howling for food. His red-rimmed blue eye was dull and lifeless, and he shuffled tiredly, shoulders slumped as though he carried the weight of the world on them. He didn’t sit down so much as collapse onto the chair. “Will? Talk to me?”

 

“I’m fine.” He croaked, his tongue thick from lack of use.

 

  
“You don’t sound fine to me.” There was a loud crash, followed by a frustrated scream. A glowing red shape flew down the stairs, and, with a twirl of a wrist, he sent the door flying off its hinges. Bill flew out, and there was a small  _pop_ as he winked out of this dimension. “Oh, not him, too!” Mabel sighed exasperatedly. She didn’t see the bellicose glare Will sent Bill’s way.  _That egotistical curmudgeon doesn’t deserve Dipper, yet he's got him. Why? Why?! It’s not fair! Bill just disappears whenever, and leaves Dipper all alone in-._ Will stopped mid-thought. A harrowing grin began to creep across his face as an impetuous and perilous plan began to take shape in his mind.  _I can change that._   


 

~  **WARNING: SMUT STARTS HERE. PLEASE STOP IF YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED.**

 

  
Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he slipped into the room, shutting the door gently behind him. He squinted in the darkness, blinking rapidly as his eye adjusted to the sudden change in light.  _Ugh, I forgot how long it takes with only one eye_ . As the stars faded away, he could make out the outline of Dipper’s body on the bed; the slow rise and fall of his shoulders a clear indication to his deep slumber. As he edged nearer to the bed, doubts and second thoughts began flitting through his mind, and his entire body broke out in a cold sweat.  


 

_Maybe I shouldn’t… what if… I can’t…_

 

Yet, even as these thoughts crossed his mind, his body seemed disconnected, and he found himself lightly crawling on top of Dipper and carefully peeling back the blanket. Will’s gaze softened as it travelled up Dipper’s body and came to rest at his face. Hands came up to rub at the stubbly chin, and Will leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Dipper’s exposed birthmark. His lips slipped down to Dipper’s temple and traced their way down his jaw, before he planted another kiss on Dipper’s lips. He began to pepper Dipper’s face with kisses, each one feather-light and brief.

 

The next kiss planted on Dipper’s lips lingered, and Will deepened it further, his tongue pushing gently past chapped lips. At this point, Dipper began to stir, a confused frown crossing his tired features.

 

“Mmm… mmm? Bill?”

 

Overall, he was relieved that his magical appearance was holding up. It had taken him days to perfect Bill's look. Still, Will flinched at the mistaken name, and his initial doubts returned.   He pushed it away by pressing deeper into the kiss. Dipper responded in kind, arms coming up  to wrap themselves around Will’s torso. It started off tender and slow, before Dipper began pulling Will against him, his tongue eagerly seeking to explore every inch of Will’s mouth, filling it with the taste of lust and toothpaste. Will pulled away, breathing slightly heavier. His tongue peeked out to lick at his lips, relishing the lingering taste Dipper left there.

 

“You’re not mad anymore?” Will responded by tracing circles on Dipper’s cheek with his thumb. “I’m glad.” Will went in for another kiss, although a chaste one this time. He pulled out the memory of his first... ‘sighting’ of Bill and Dipper, one that he had watched countless times over, and now had it memorised. Inching down Dipper’s legs, Will gently pulled them apart to sit comfortably in the space between. With trembling hands, he slid his fingers under the top of the boxers and began slowly easing them down. Ahead of him, he could hear Dipper’s breath hitch as the cold night air brushed against his member.

 

  
That small gasp had Will swallowing. Hard. Desperately trying to still his hand  _and_  his stomach, his fingers crawled towards the half-erect member. He prodded at it once and quickly pulled away before languidly running a finger up the length of velvet smooth skin. Will was rewarded with a small groan that made him shudder. Confidence growing, he wrapped fingers around it and began slowly pumping. He could feel it get hard under his palm, and the sensation was enough to get him half hard as well. Another memory of that night popped into his mind, and Will felt his mouth go dry.  


 

With another hard swallow, he parted his lips, wetting them quickly before he bent down and planted a soft kiss to the tip of the throbbing length. From this height, he could smell the faint aroma of sweat and body wash, and he hummed in approval. His tongue darted out to briefly lick at the tip, and pleasant chills ran down his back when he heard the loud moan. Aroused, he sucked at the swollen head, tongue swirling experimentally around it.

 

“Agh!” Dipper yelped, sitting up and scrambling back. “Bill, I told you! I don’t like teeth!”

 

Will wanted to die in shame. He had just failed his first attempt to swallow Dipper’s dick. With a quiet apology, he ducked his head down again, this time opting instead to run his tongue up the underside of the length, up to the glistening tip where pre-cum beaded like pearls. Dipper fell back to the bed with a low groan, his eyes sliding shut. Will proceeded to repeat several motions of kissing, sucking and licking before he attempted to take in the member again. This time, he made sure to cover his teeth with his lips before trying. He had barely gotten over halfway when he gagged.

 

“Bill? You okay, man? Did you stress eat again? Hey, don’t force yourself. It’s all right. You know what, let me do it.” Will shook his head against the notion, desperately wanting to regain some dignity; however, Dipper was physically stronger, and easily pushed Will back against the bed. “Relax. Normally, you wouldn’t have a problem with this. Are you still mad, then?” Relieved that Dipper did not suspect his false identity, Will sighed.

 

  
Still nervous, he allowed Dipper to do as he pleased, lest he actually be suspected. Dipper was a  _lot_ faster than Will, and, in an instant, Dipper already had Will’s full length in his mouth. Will couldn’t stop the gasps that bubbled up from his chest. Dipper was amazing. Every lick and suck had Will desperately wanting more, and when Dipper moaned, the vibrations ran right through Will’s length. Dipper didn’t stay on Will’s member for long, though. His tongue instead glided over the folds of Will’s balls, before sliding down to Will’s twitching hole. Will’s breath caught as Dipper’s breath brushed over it so damn close, and suddenly, there was nothing separating the two.  A broken cry slipped past his lips as he felt a wet warmth slick against his hole, the tip poking through the puckered flesh. Despite knowing nothing of this, some primal part of his brain begged for Dipper’s tongue to lick him more, reach  _deeper._   


 

“M-more... I need...” His voice thick with lust, his words slurred, but his brain barely registering the words.

 

A hand replaced where Dipper’s mouth had once been, wrapped around Will’s cock. Too soon, he could feel a coil of heat in the pit of his stomach threatening to uncoil. He had no time to stop Dipper before he was releasing in Dipper’s hand. Having never experienced something like this before, it was inundating for Will. As the shudders of the orgasm subdued, Will’s heavy breathing filled his ears, and the full force of the exhausation hit him.

 

“Uh, Bill? You all right there? Do you want to stop here?” Dipper's answer came in the form of hot lips pressing a clumsy, albeit deep kiss to his. Teeth and noses bumped, but both were long past the point of caring.

 

“I’ll take that as a no.” Dipper chuckled when they came up for air. He pulled Will into another bruising kiss, this time running his hands up Will’s front, teasing at the rosy nipples that poked through the fabric. Languidly running his hand under Will’s shirt, Dipper hiked it up to Will’s armpits, where he then proceeded to break the kiss and scoot under Will, stretching his neck, pressing kisses on the exposed flawless chest. A tongue darted out to flick at the swelling nipple, while his hand pinched at the other one. A sweet cry was drawn from Will when Dipper nipped sharply at it. With a low groan, Dipper pulled himself back up and pressed his face into Will’s shoulder.

 

“Can I top tonight?” He murmured, and Will was quick to nod, his cheeks burning. Fumbling in the dark, Dipper searched around for the bottle of lube placed conveniently behind the headboard. A faint snap was indication that it had been found. In the meantime, Will had completely removed himself of all clothing, and, even though he knew Dipper couldn’t see, he covered himself with his hands nonetheless. “Lean over.” Will complied, and steadied himself on his hands and knees, encircling Dipper. He was practically quivering, whether in fear or excitement- most likely a mixture of both- as he felt calloused hands trail down his back towards his ass. He pressed his face into Dipper’s shoulder, his teeth worrying at his lip as his bare cheeks were spread.

 

Will gasped, certainly not anticipating the temperature of the sticky fluid; it was so cold against his flushed skin. Fingers teased lasciviously at the ring of muscle, applying the slightest of pressure briefly before rubbing soothing circles once more. Then slowly, oh, so maddeningly slowly, Dipper pushed a finger into Will, who let out a drawn out breath. Once pushed in as far as it could go, the finger withdrew, and the action was repeated, the occasional circling motion added.

 

“Relax.” Dipper crooned, planting reassuring kisses on Will’s head, who forced himself to focus only on the warmth of Dipper’s breath on his ear as he whispered sweet, intoxicating words. Soon enough, Dipper was able to easily thrust his finger in and out. “I’m going to add another finger.” A second digit pressed gently against the entrance, before it, too, was thrust in. Will hissed against the sting, earning a flurry of kisses from Dipper. Once Will had relaxed somewhat, Dipper began slowly thrusting his fingers in and out. Will greatly appreciated Dipper’s careful pace, and simply just tried to enjoy the new feeling.

 

Frankly, he was feeling no pleasure from this whatsoever; just a strange sensation of something dully moving inside of him. That was, until Dipper crooked a finger. Will was aghast by the sound that escaped his throat, and even Dipper seemed taken aback. When he realised it was out of pleasure, Dipper did it again, earning another restrained whimper from Will.

 

“Ah-ha...” And suddenly, Will was moaning loud and long as Dipper massaged his prostate. He found himself rocking back against the fingers, although he was too into it to notice. When Dipper suddenly scissored his fingers, Will involuntarily rutted up, accidently brushing his member against Dipper’s. Dipper sharply sucked in a breath, and, as though no longer able to resist Will’s solicitation, he brusquely inserted a third finger.

 

This time, it was not just a sharp sting. The pain was enough to bring tears to Will’s eyes, yet, weirdly… he didn’t want to stop. Instead, he spread his legs even wider, a low whine making it perfectly clear that he craved more.

 

“Fuck, Bill…” Dipper moaned, picking up the speed of his thrusts. His other hand snaked its way between the two men, and grabbed hold of the two members, slowly pumping. This time, the coil of heat was a lot sooner to undoing than before.

 

“P-Pine Tree! I…” As Will found himself going over the brink, a painful grip around his cock stopped it midway. “No! Pi-”

 

“Not yet!” Dipper interrupted. “Bill… I want to fuck you now. Properly.” Heat shot straight to Will’s dick at those words, and he could only nod meekly, shying away from the fire in those brown eyes. However, as Dipper shifted to get up, Will placed a restraining hand on Dipper’s chest.

 

“Will?”

 

  
“Don’t… don’t move.” Albeit confused, Dipper obliged. Will straightened up and scooted forward. A hand reached around behind him and took Dipper’s painfully hard erection.  _Just do what he did._  This seemed right so far, at least. Will lowered himself until the tip of the member was just poking against his hole. His heart was thundering in his ears, and, once again, those harrowing thoughts began invading his mind. The rapidly swirling thoughts evaporated when Dipper called Wi-  _Bill’s_  name once more. The undeniable concern in his voice was enough to harden Will’s resolve, and he guided the member into him.  


 

Will’s initial thought was that it couldn’t fit. If he thought it hurt before, then he was wrong. Oh, so wrong. He choked back a yell, his legs quivering as he was forced to stop moving. It felt like he was splitting in two.

 

  
“Bill! Hey, don’t push yourself! What’s wrong? Normally, you go in so much easier.” The fear was enough to snap Will’s eyes open again.  _He’ll know! He’ll stop me! I can’t let him. Not yet!_  Without preamble, Will allowed his legs to give in under him and take in fully the throbbing member. A loud scream was torn from his throat and he fell forwards, Dipper’s arms already outspread to catch him. “I told you not to push yourself!” The stinging in his eyes provided little relief to the burning pain behind.  “Let’s just stop here for tonight-”  


 

“No! No. Please, Pine Tree…”

 

“Bill, I don’t want to hurt you further.”

 

“And you won’t. Just... just let me do it from here, okay? Please.” When only silence greeted him, Will leant forward, against the protest from his hips, and pressed a soft kiss to Dipper’s lips. Though he protested first, Dipper soon reciprocated, and his hands came down to rest on Will’s narrow hips. When Will shifted, a spike of pleasure shot through his body, cutting through the pain. Dipper's mouth barely swallowed Will's cry.

 

  
_So intense…_  Will shifted slightly again, and barely held back a gasp as his body was flooded with pleasure once more, the thick cock nudging his sweet spot.  _How did he do this? Okay, first, go up…_  The two groaned as Will slowly pulled away from the member, leaving only the tip inside of him.  _And then._   


 

  
“Shit, Bill!” Dipper growled as Will dropped himself back down, whimpering in the process.  _Fuck, I nearly came._ Dipper forced his throbbing cock to still, just focusing on enjoying the hot, tight grip of Will’s ass. Will began slowly riding Dipper, who continued to release broken moans, laced with desire. Dipper was soon unable to restrain himself, and began involuntarily bucking into Will as he went down.  “Fuck, you’re beautiful.” Dipper cooed, mesmerised by the spectral play of the soft moonlight on Will’s unblemished skin. The way his eyes glowed like two mini suns in the dark. “An angel.” Will moaned, the words and the tone making Will’s chest clench with more than just pleasure. He pushed back, hips rolling with need.  


 

Then, without warning, Will’s world was turned around, and he found himself splayed out on his back. His legs were pushed wide apart as Dipper sheathed himself into the blond, battering his prostate over and over. By now, Will was no longer able to bite back his tearful keens. His arms wrapped themselves around Dipper’s neck, and he relished the feeling of a warm body pressing against him.

 

  
Releasing Will’s legs, Dipper pulled away one of Will’s hands and entwined his fingers with the other man, bending over to nuzzle the soft curve of Will’s neck. He sucked at the exposed skin before introducing his teeth, his mind too hazy to notice the slightly unfamiliar tang of sweat.  _He can’t mark me,_  Will thought a little sadly as he craned his head for better access, whimpering as the bite drew blood. Any bites or bruises will have disappeared by morning, and, for once, Will cursed his altered body.  


 

  
Will arched his back, and suddenly, Dipper was reaching deeper,  _oh so much deeper_ . His nails dug into Dipper’s hand, leaving shadows of the crescent moon. Legs wrapped themselves around Dipper’s waist; almost, but not quite tight enough to restrict the delirious movement. A jumble of incoherent babbling, broken up by Dipper’s name, tumbled past Will's lips. Dipper forced himself to continue muffling his groans against Will’s neck, never failing to leave a painful reminder of this night in the process.  


 

“Bill, ah fuck, Bill!” The name spilled from Dipper’s lips like a prayer, and it cut through the brumes of pleasure like a knife. With each call of Bill’s name, that knife pushed deeper and twisted harder in Will’s chest, and he could do naught but cry and moan into the hair of the man that was not his.

 

“H-harder, Pine Tree...” Will rasped and sobbed when Dipper complied. Fingers twisted and yanked at curly brown locks as Will felt his climax looming. His moans grew louder, hips rocking back into each thrust more desperately than before. “Pine Tree,” He choked, no longer disguising the desperation lacing his overused voice. “Pine Tree, I’m so close.” Dipper shuddered at the words, and he wanted to release Bill, he did, but rarely did he get to see such a subdued side to the demon...

 

Will wanted to cry in frustration when Dipper slowed to a maddeningly languid pace. He tried rocking back onto Dipper’s dick, but firm hands kept him in place. This was the second time tonight he had been denied an orgasm, and, by now, his cock was painfully swollen and dripping with pre-cum. 

 

  
“Beg for it.” Dipper’s rough tone sent a spike of want down Will’s spine. The inundating cloud of pleasure and pain mingling to make the most delightful experience had long erased any shred of dignity.  _He’s not going to do it,_ Dipper thought, and was just about to continue his onslaught when a clearing of a throat stopped him.  


 

  
“Dipper,” Dipper’s entire being froze at the first mention of his name. “Please, f-fuck me like an animal. Mess me up more. I want you. I  _need_ you. Give it to me. Give it  _all_ inside-” Will had no time to finish the sentence before Dipper slammed into him, hole twitching at the rough treatment. Will’s entire body trembled with each unforgiving snap of Dipper’s hips, and the bed creaked and shook with the force of it all.  


 

At long last, Will was writhing off the bed with a shameless scream, his toes curling as wet heat spilled across his stomach, and his vision blinded by a brilliant explosion of white. A similar heat overflowed inside of him and splattered across his legs, singing his over-sensitive nerves. Dipper collapsd on top of Will, rolling off a second later with a relieved groan.

 

“I love you.” Will sighed, burying his nose into Dipper’s sweet-smelling hair.

 

“I love you too, Bill.” The words ended with a caress and a sweet kiss.

 

For the majority of the night, Will lay there, taking refuge in the steady breathing of the man beside him, and enveloping himself in the comfort of the strong arms, listening to the rhythmic beat of Dipper’sheart.

 

_I love you too, Bill._

 

Yet, no amount of physical comfort could repair the damage done to Will’s heart. No fingers could come to wipe away the tears spilling shamelessly over his cheeks, nor were there any lips to silence his quiet sobbing.

 

In the small hours of the morning, Will slipped away with a whisper so faint, it had already died away before it could reach the ears of his loved one.

 

Proofreading by TheHylianBatman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofread by the magnanimous [HylianBatman!](thehylianbatman.tumblr.com)  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment- even if it's just to say hi! They're SO appreciated!


	5. "Sorry it had to be this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Not one, but TWO weeks late this time! Not really much to say other than enjoy!  
> (Also TW eye gore up ahead)  
> Also Will is kind of an asshole.

  
The sound of dripping echoed in the room, filling it with a harrowing chill, and the blatant fear that something was  _wrong, wrong, wrong._  Mirror fragments littered the floor and the sink, blood coating the edges and splattered across its front. A hundred reflections were thrown about the room, revealing blond hair and golden eyes. On the other half of the room, the mirror reflected a similar image, except, this time, the blond hair was replaced with sky blue.  


 

A second drip echoed the first, creating a depressing rhythm. Will sniffed hard, glaring at the hole where an unbroken mirror had been moments before. His tears and snot had dried out long ago. He didn’t know how long he’d been standing there, and didn’t much care. All he can think about is the golden eye that stares back at him. Where numerous cuts should’ve been, there was only smooth skin pulled taut over knuckles.

 

  
“I hate you.” Barely a whisper at first, the volume rose accordingly with his anger, until he was outright screaming at the shattered mirror. He screamed at the golden half, which he had spent hours upon hours perfecting, until he could flawlessly pass off as that  _other_ demon. He screamed at himself for stooping to this level; so desperate he was as to appear as his anathema.  


 

Only when his scream had at long last died out, and his lungs were completely depleted of air, did Will allow his magic to melt away, the feeling akin to thick mud sliding off his skin. Upon opening his eyes, he was disappointed to find the mirror in one piece, showing no signs of his frustrations and inner turmoil; almost as though it had never existed to begin with.

 

  
“Will? You’ve been in there a looooong time, and I  _really_ need to pee, soooo...” A smile already fixed in place, Will opened the door, walking past Mabel and throwing a casual apology over his shoulder. Other than that, the house still remained silent, motionless, having never been disturbed by his exerted despair. Closing his eye, he could just about  _see_ Dipper, still lying fast asleep in bed, legs and arms thrown akimbo. Though the marks had long faded, Will could still feel the crawl of fingers along his spine, still smell the stench of lust permeating from his skin.  


 

With a small sigh, Will made his way downstairs, turning up his nose at the thought of breakfast, and instead opting to just read a book instead. He already knew the full story, of course, but the familiarity of the action provided him with some comfort. So it was at the table that Mabel found him, fully engrossed in his book.

 

“What’re you reading there?” She asked, resting her chin atop his head. 

 

“Lakota Love Song.”

 

“Oh, I love that book!” Mabel squealed.

 

“It's yours, then?”

 

Giggling, Mabel looked around sheepishly before replying, “I actually stole it from Dipper.” Will’s eyebrows practically disappeared behind his hairline, his mouth falling open to form an ‘o’. “Who would’ve guessed it? Ever since I left that book, "I’m in Love With a Girl Named 'You'" lying around...” The two of them giggled childishly, Mabel having to clutch her sides in an attempt to muffle her voice.

 

“Hey, now! How’re you having so much fun... without me?” Bill had, at some point, returned after having stormed off the day before, and now had his signature psycho smile stretching from ear to ear. Will flinched as Bill approached them, throwing both his arms around their shoulders in a faux affectionate gesture. “Did you miss me? "Lakota Love Song"?” Bill questioned, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “You’re really reading that garbage?”

 

“I-I kind of like it,” Will stammered, nervously rubbing his hands over the cover. Bill shrugged.

 

  
“You nerds don’t know how to have  _real_ fun.” Bill’s eyes flashed dangerously, almost glowing red as he grinned and said, “If you just reopen that portal... We can have a  _real_ party.”  


 

Mabel rolled her eyes. “You wish, Bill.” Bill sniffed, deeply offended, and seemed to momentarily freeze, a harrowing look briefly crossing his face before he broke into raucous laughter. Will didn’t miss the perplexed expression thrown his way, however, and simply curled tighter into himself.

 

“I like you, kid!” Bill chuckled- it sounded forced to Will’s ears- and pinched Mabel’s cheek. “Maybe you can teach this willy over here how to grow some balls, huh? Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Bill drawled, tipping his non-existent hat, “I do believe I am owed some make-up fornication.” He guffawed again as both Mabel and Will turned beet red, Mabel attempting to swat at Bill, who merely danced out the way.

 

For Will, last night’s event hit him full force, and, suddenly, he felt very sick. He blanched under Mabel’s questioning stare, looking away when his stomach flipped again. Feeling hot and cold all at once, his head pounded as the room seemed to spin before him. He briefly felt the warmth of Mabel’s touch as she squeezed Will’s shoulder worriedly. Before she had a chance to say anything, however, a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the house.

 

  
It wasn’t  _just a_ scream. Hell, it didn’t even sound human. Even to Will, it sounded wrong, so horribly wrong. It was more of a primal screech than a scream, a sound that made every hair on his body stand up, and some part of his mind scream equally loud for him to run, hide,  _anything_ , just to get away from that horrific cry.  


 

Sounds of thumping and slamming doors could just about be heard, and, moments later, Will saw Dipper scrambling down the stairs, a look of pure terror on his face. In that moment, every alarm bell had gone off in Will’s mind, and all hope was completely drained from him. The back collar of Dipper’s shirt was slowly dyeing red, and he held a hand to his head.

 

_He knew._

 

“Dipper? What’s happening?” Mabel asked, concern evident in her voice. Dipper shook his head at her and rushed to her side, slightly pushing her behind him as he whirled around to face the stairs. When she gasped and started fussing over his head wound, he shushed her. Suddenly, Will realised that the screaming had stopped. Now, only silence filled the air, save for the three breaths that fought to overlap each other. Then, a slow creaking began.

 

With every creak, Will felt any chance of escape, any hope to fight slip away, like sand between his fingers. His heart was thundering in his chest, and a gradual pain alerted him to the nails carving small smiles into his palms.

 

  
“Oh, Pine Tree~.” The voice froze Will into place. He knew that saccharine voice was anything but sweet. He could almost  _hear_ the barely contained fury bubbling underneath. “Don’t run away, Pine Tree! I just want you to explain something to me, is all! Come on, Pine Tree! Tell me what you did with that  _fucker_ ; otherwise, I’ll break all your fingers one by one, okay?!” Will barely reacted as Mabel gasped beside him. He was too focused on himself, and what was going to happen when Bill finally reached that bottom step.  


 

Surprisingly, Bill had retained his human form, although his eyes now burned bright red, and his smile stretched so wide, it seemed as though his face would split in two. He slowly turned to stare at Will, slightly cocking his head to the side as he chirped, “There you are! I’ve been looking for you, y’know? I’ve just been deciding about the best way to kill you. Disembowel you? Burn you? Oh, I know! I’ll try rat torture! It only makes sense that you’re eaten by your own kind!”

 

“B-b-b-“

 

“B-b-b-“ Bill mimicked, giggling nastily as he did so.“What? Demon got your tongue? Well, not yet, anyways!”

 

“Bill, what are you doing?” Mabel questioned loudly, albeit shakily. Bill glanced at her, before sighing and rolling his eyes.

 

“Well, Shooting Star, long story short; your brother over here decided to cheat on me with this little whore. So, I’m just here to carry out the penance, is all.”

 

“I didn’t cheat on you, Bill!” Dipper cried out, pain lacing his voice. “How could you think that of me?!”

 

  
“Well, now, here comes along this hurt little lamb who prances around and bleats obediently at the snap of your fingers! This obsequious and benign lamb that solicits you with his big baby blue eyes and pitiful sob story! Put two and two together, and... well, you get one deceitful  _dead_ boyfriend!” Bill laughed again, and, this time, both his hands exploded into blue flames.   


 

“Bill! Wait! Listen to me!”

 

“Bill, please, no!”

 

“No one backs out on Bill Cipher.” Bill growled, callous to the Pine’s twins desperate pleas.

 

“It was me!” All eyes turned to Will, who had leapt out of his chair, book tossed carelessly to the side. Bill’s grin widened as he advanced on Will instead. 

 

“Took ya long enough to admit it.”

 

“You... knew?”

 

  
“You insult me! As soon as I touched Pine Tree over here, all my senses were assaulted with  _you._ And that putrid stink of fear and lust rolling off of you... it was sickening. I knew from the beginning."  


 

“Wait, I don’t understand? What’s going on?” Dipper demanded, pushing Mabel further behind him.

 

  
“Are you  _stupid_ , Pine Tree? If you can recollect anything from the brumes of your stupidity in that tiny brain of yours, you’ll remember that you fucked someone last night, and, let me tell ya, kid, it sure as Hell wasn’t me!”  


 

It took him a moment but when he finally got it, Dipper’s eyes widened drastically. Will flinched when Dipper stared at him, the most betrayed expression on his face.

 

“Dipper, I-“

 

  
“You’re disgusting.” Will visibly recoiled, his eyes shining with tears. “I thought you were my friend, Will. I trusted you. Fuck, I let you into my  _mind._ ”  


 

“Dipper, p-please-“

 

  
“No. No, no, no. This isn’t right. This is so  _wrong._ ”  


 

“Y-you deserve better than him! You deserve someone like me!” Will stated, his eyes pleading, “I can make you happier than he ever could! Please, come with me!”

 

“What?” Dipper cried, eyes wide with confusion and horror.

 

  
“How often has he hurt you? Belittled you? Treated you like you were dirt? I would  _never_  do that to you! I would love you, protect you, obey y-your every command and whim! So  _please._ ”  


 

“Will...I-" Dipper flinched as a large, booming laugh filled the room, its pitch inhumanely low.

 

  
“Your pleas are sickening. Nothing more than duplicity disguised as love. Look how low you’ve come, as to dress as me to get to him; don’t even try to ennoble what you’ve done! Now this? You’re a joke.” Bill hissed, a humourless smirk cruelly twisting his beautiful features. Will froze, feeling all his fear ebb away, replaced with a cold anger. Never had he been accussed of harbouring false feelings, and it infuriated him to no extent. Doubts flitted his mind, but he countered them with memories of intense training over the past few months. He could do this.  _No one_ could tell Will what he could and couldn't feel.  


 

“I do love him.”

 

Bill snorted, and waved his now normal hand dismissively.“Get over yourself. You’re mistaking love with loneliness.”

 

  
“I  _love_ him. So, I’ll be taking him.” Bill’s smile dropped.  


 

  
“You really think Pine Tree would go with you? He belongs to  _me_ , and I to  _him._  Get that into your thick skull, you pathetic little rat.”  


 

“Very well.  You leave me no choice.” At the end of the sentence, Will’s voice dropped to match Bill’s, his one eye glowing bright red. A sickening crunch of bones and tear of muscles was followed with numerous tentacles ripping out from Will’s body. They coiled and twitched grotesquely, slime sliding off with pendulous precision. Two screams broke out as the tentacles snapped forward; one from Dipper as he was entangled, and the other from Mabel as her brother was ripped from her grasp.

 

“Let him go!” She screamed, tearing after the tentacles, fingers always just missing to reach her brother’s. With a flick of a tentacle, Will sent Mabel flying backwards and crashing into the chair. His lack of remorse was a clear indicator of how far gone he was. He slithered out the doorway, a squealing and kicking Dipper in tow.

 

  
“Bill!” It was only when Dipper screamed his name, did Bill snap out of his frozen stupor, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. A furious roar tore from his throat, and, with a similar jarring ripping of muscle, extra appendages emerged from his sides. Unlike Will’s, they weren’t tentacles; instead, they resembled spindly bug legs, black and armed with razor-sharp thorns. As he roared, Mabel could see the savage, jagged teeth that protruded from his now unhinged mouth, and she  _whimpered._ He scuttled out of the house, his armoured limbs making nauseous clicks on the wooden floor. After a moment of trying to recollect her breath and working out the kinks in her back, Mabel raced upstairs into her room, rummaging around in her discarded junk, before she finally found her grappling hook and her Grunkle’s old baseball bat. _Oh Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford. Did you have to pick now of all times to go on a bonding vacation?_   


 

When Mabel finally reached outside, she found both Ciphers suspended in the air, one by wings, and the other by elongated tentacles. Dipper was still writhing and shrieking in Will’s grip, but Will was not focused on Dipper. Behind Will, a large black void shimmered and danced; so black that it seemed to suck in all the light surrounding it. As time passed, it slowly stretched open, more and more of Will’s tentacles slithering into the hole.

 

**“Put him down. Now!”**

 

**“I’m afraid I can’t do that Bill. I have to take him, you see.”**

 

  
**“Do not** **_test_ ** **me, demon. Think how easily I can remove you off the face of this dimension.”**   


 

**“I’m not as weak as you think!”**

 

A string of words that Mabel did not understand or recognise unfurled from Bill’s mouth, his unnaturally long tongue grotesquely exaggerating each roll of an "r" or hiss of an "s". His mumbling was interrupted by another shriek of pain as a tentacle whipped Bill’s back, ripping off a part of his wings. Hissing, he turned to face the offending limb, one of his own coming to tear the tentacle in two.

 

Back and forth it went, each wound inflicted on one soon reflected on the other. During this time, Mabel used the distraction in order to creep towards Dipper, being sure to stay out of Will’s sight at all times. As soon as Dipper saw Mabel, he stopped struggling, just barely restraining from yelling for help from his sister. Instead, he kept watch for Mabel, telling her when to stop or move as Will pivoted radically. He grew frantic as the vacuum of the void began to tug at his clothes and hair, sucking him inslowly.

 

  
When she finally reached the base of the writhing mass of tentacles, she briefly dropped her bat and gripping her gun with both hands, lined it up with her brother. After a nod of approval from him, she fired the gun, the hook whizzing through the air, past the twitching tentacles, and right into the waiting arms of her brother. She mentally gave herself a small pat on the back for retaining her accuracy after so many years of unused time. The air around them continued to crackle with electricity, as bolts of magic were ping-ponged back and forth between the two demons. Dipper, meanwhile, was looping the hook around his waist, careful to keep the sharpened edge away from his body. He gave the string a little tug, indicating that he was ready. There was a sickening squelch, followed by a  _pop_  as Dipper was extracted from the slick tentacles and dropped about ten meters to the ground. Unfortunately, he couldn't restrain the cry of pain that tore from his throat as his ankle twisted unnaturally upon landing. He fell forwards, and was thankfully caught by Mabel.  


 

  
**“And where do you think you’re going?”** Will’s booming voice questioned as he turned around to face them, tentacles at the ready. He screamed as a horned leg sliced through about three tentacles in one go, the bleeding limbs falling to the ground, where they spasmed briefly before falling still.  


 

  
**“Keep your eyes on me, bitch.”** Bill taunted. Dipper noticed with growing concern the lacerations that split Bill’s skin, his stomach, which had been completely cut to ribbons, and the alarming amount of blood that pooled at Bill’s shadow. Will, in comparison, boasted only a few long but shallow wounds.  _When had he gotten so strong?_ Without warning, Bill was suddenly blasted back about fifteen meters, flattening several trees as he went down. Before he had time to get up, however, Will appeared on top of him, his wriggling face just mere inches from Bill’s.  


 

  
**“How about you keep yours on me instead?”** He hissed. Bill howled as two fingers dug into the top of his eye, nails hooking onto the eyeball and ripping it out from the socket. Blood spurted from the gaping hole, painting Will’s face red, and the nerves dangled from inside. Before Will could go for the second one, using all of his remaining limbs, Bill flung him backwards. Tentacles wrapped themselves around Bill’s extended arms, however, and the momentum sent both demons barrelling towards the gaping portal.  **“If I go, you can come and rot in there with me!”**   


 

At the last second, Bill was sharply yanked back as hands grabbing at his. When he looked up, he was met with the most beautiful sight: His lover’s determined face, as he clung desperately to Bill. Dipper was attached by the waist to the grappling hook, which led to Mabel, who had wrapped the gun several times around a thick tree trunk and was straining at holding it down.

 

  
**“Kid.”** Dipper was grunting with the effort of holding onto Bill, his face red, and sweat pouring down his face.  


 

“Fight back! What’re you doing?” Dipper screamed; his words drowned out by Will’s incessant shrieking. Turning his head, Bill glared at the other demon, but, when he tried to move his arms and wings, he found all but one bound by Will’s tentacles. The realisation dawned on him.

 

**“Hey. Hey, kid. Pine Tree! Hey, you’ve got to let go.”**

 

“What?” Dipper seemed utterly horrified by the notion, and, if anything, only held on tighter. His nails split skin, but Bill only smiled.

 

  
**“This portal is only getting stronger by the minute, and it seems like this guy** **_really_ ** **doesn’t want to let go.”**   


 

“Y-you’re insane if you think I’m letting you go!”

 

  
Bill smiled sadly. “ **Sure I am, kid. What’s your point?** ” A low growl thrummed from his throat as Bill felt tentacles inch their way up his body, the tips feverishly reaching for Dipper.  **“You’re running out of time, Pine Tree. Let go of me!** ”  


 

By now, Dipper was openly crying, and continued to shake his head, repeating ‘no’ over and over.

 

  
Bill sighed and used his only free hand to cup Dipper's face.  " **Sorry it had to be this way. I... I love you, Dipper.** ” He yanked Dipper forward, the wire around Dipper’s waist cutting painfully into his skin. For a brief second, Dipper thought that Bill might kiss him, and his eyes widened. Then, pain exploded on his forehead, and his eyes rolled back as his body relaxed, hands releasing their painful grip on Bill.  


 

As though a slingshot had been released, Bill catapulted back into Will, and they both disappeared into the portal with an angry screech. Not five seconds later, the portal winked out. Dipper rocketed towards the ground and landed with a bone-shattering crunch. Wailing, Mabel ran over to him and immediately felt for a pulse, sobbing even harder when she felt its faint beat under her brother’s wrist. His eyes fluttered open, and he gingerly sat up with a groan when Mabel, who was crying shamelessly, promptly embraced him, her face pressed hard against his shoulder, and her arms wrapped around his.

 

“Oh, D-Dipper, Dipper. Bill’s gone. He’s g-gone.” For several moments, Dipper was unable to process this information.

 

When he finally did, Mabel only held him tighter as he let loose an animalistic howl, so broken and anguished her own heart shudders and constricts in its wake.

 

_I never even got to say "I love you too"._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm debating on whether or not to have a 6th chapter. In full honesty, I don't really have anything in mind so I might just cut if off here. If I do, then I just want to thank all of you for your support and I appreciate all your kudos and comments so so so much! I'll hopefully see you in the next fic!
> 
> Once again, proofread by the beautiful [TheHylianBatman](thehylianbatman.tumbler.com)
> 
> Please, please, please leave a comment telling me what you think or even just to say hi. They really mean the world to me and let me know that people like what I write. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Proofread by the WONDERFUL [HylianBatman](thehylianbatman.tumblr.com)


End file.
